


How To Capture Kuroba Kaito 101

by berryuu



Series: KaiShin Oneshots [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: I finally typed out a KHR!AU oh my god, M/M, gosh darn months, i plan to write more in the future!!!, ive been wanting to write one for /months/, this is just a tiny part of it tho ):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryuu/pseuds/berryuu
Summary: Step #1: You do not.(Or, where Kuroba Kaito is captured to get his Sky threatened, and he'sveryentertained.)





	How To Capture Kuroba Kaito 101

**Author's Note:**

> A !!! Katekyo Hitman Reborn AU!!! I've been wanting to write one out for months but the words just won't flow to me )': . But thankfully I thought up of a start last night and kind of went off from one sentence to a 1k fic in school XD. There's no mafia in this AU btw! Just, the concept of flames I guess? I hope you guys like it! :D feel free to leave a comment or Kudos after reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts <3

Kaito doesn't understand why some people would think that Skies aren't possessive.  
  
Sure, more often than not, it's the other elements that are usually seen possessive of their Skies, but Skies are pretty much the same with their bonded elements.  
  
Sometimes much more possessive, actually.  
  
This is why Kuroba Kaito wasn't scared when he woke up bound and gagged in some abandoned factory by the edge of the city, with nothing but around four guards nearby.

Like, _really?_ Out of all the Skies, these morons decide to kidnap from _his Sky?_  
  
How idiotic of them. Pretty cliche too, with the 'abandoned factory' setting and scary looking guys. (Whom he could beat in one go, mind you)  
  
Kaito proceeded to scoff.  
  
Or, he would have, if it weren't for the gag on his mouth.  
  
He can't believe he was the one whom they chose to kidnap. He's a pretty bad choice, if he does say so himself, because _well_. He's a _mist_. That alone should have warned them enough, but _noooo_ , they _ignored it._  
  
It probably doesn't help that he disguises his purple flames as Sun flames. _Oh well_ , he thinks, it's not his fault that he's a pretty damn good illusionist and they're too dumb to see through his amazing illusions.  
  
"When the fuck's that Kudo guy gonna come?" A rough voice says, "I'm gettin' impatient. By the time he comes by I'll make sure his lil Sun has a bone or two broken." The guy whom the voice belonged to growled.  
  
He couldn't help it. He laughed, stifled by the gag on his mouth.

 _Oh my god_ , Kaito cried in his head, he _growled._

And did he just say he'll break his bones? He'd like to see him _try_ . It amuses him greatly that they think that they're so strong and scary. Specially if they think that they'd be able to scare his Sky. It's nearly _impossible_ to scare his Sky.  
  
"The fuck's this punk laughin' for?!" the same man growled (It sounded like a tiny kitten trying to growl like a full grown lion. It makes Kaito want to laugh so hard he'd break his back).  
  
_Oops._ Did he laugh too hard?  
  
The man stepped closer to Kaito, scary tattoos and all, before he grabbed him by the collar harshly.  
  
"Ya think yer situation's funny?!" He asked him.  
  
Frankly, Kaito thinks it is.  
  
He decides to say so by nodding enthusiastically.  
  
"What the fuck?!" The man yells, before he throws Kaito back to the ground.  
  
_Ow_ , Kaito mumbles to himself in irritation as he picks himself up. That's gotta hurt.  
  
"Ya think this is funny?!" The man yells again, before he pauses, a  _bright_ idea forming in his head and smirks, "Then I'll show you what's funnier." He says, and prepares to swing a fist to Kaito's face.  
  
_Oh no_ , Kaito cries to himself, _Anywhere but my face._  
  
But it was too late to plead for that as he was sent skidding across the floor a few feet away, now sporting a new forming bruise on his cheek.  
  
"Fuckin' take that, ya punk! Let's see if you'd still be laughin' when I give you another later!" The guy said with a (ugly) laugh, stomping back to his fellow subordinates.   
  
_Dammit_ , Kaito thinks to himself while pouting, _that's gotta bruise_. He'll have to ask Ran-chan to heal him later after he finally gets saved.  
  
—Ignoring the fact that he could save himself easily anyway.

It's more fun to have his Sky come for him.  
  
As if on cue, the doors to the warehouse blasted open, the rusted double doors getting eaten by an orange-red fire that made Kaito feel as if he's back at home, his Mist flames resonating with the familiar Sky flames.  
  
"Fuck!" His kidnappers said in unison, (and in fear, Kaito hopes) quickly going for Kaito to use to threaten the Sky, one grabbing at his arms and another aiming for his head with a gun.  
  
The other two aimed their guns at his (amazing, charming, beautiful) Sky, little (and ugly, Kaito adds) storm flames sparking from the gun's sheath.  
  
"Surrender or we'll hurt your Sun, Kudo Shinichi!" One of the idiots with guns said.  
  
His Sky, in all his flaming beauty with the blue in his eyes surrounding a fiery orange, only rolled his eyes, the fire on his feet flaring ever so threateningly.  
  
Instead of replying to the goons, he levelled a gaze to his Mist and gave an exasperated sigh. "Geez, Kaito, why did you let yourself kidnapped? I know you're better than that." He told him, frowning.  
  
Kaito could only laugh, the illusion of the gag disappearing as a wide grin spread across his face, leaving his kidnappers bewildered.  
  
"But it's so much fun to watch them think they got you cornered, Shin-chan!" He says, adrenaline making him feel _alivealivealive_ when the gun pointed at his head roared with a dull storm flame.  
  
"I said don't move or I'll shoot him!" One of the men yelled in an attempt to take control of the situation, giving out a warning shot in Shinichi's direction.  
  
Shinichi's eyes narrowed, his bright eyes glowing dangerously. (They dare threaten what is _his?_ ) He wanted to growl and show them what he could do, but instead he gave a scoff, raising an eyebrow as if to ask if what the goon just said was a joke.  
  
(there goes Kaito falling in love all over again.)  
  
Good God.  
  
His Sky is so good at easily getting the upper hand by just being _him_ and it's making him _swoon._  
  
"Go ahead." Shinichi huffed, crossing his arms and staying still from where he's standing. (But ready to attack if they dare hurt his Mist more than he is already.)  
  
The four kidnappers simply stood there, speechless. Did he just say go ahead...?

If he says so—  
  
"Shin-chan!” Kaito suddenly cries out, “You hurt my heart!" He says as he fakes a sob, letting out a sniff. "Don't you care about me?!"  
  
"I'll buy you your favorite cake and let you hug me if you stop pretending you're bound and useless, Kaito." Shinichi says with  _another_ roll of his eyes, letting the flames by his feet _flare_ , just to make the goons flinch.  
  
Kaito immediately let out a delighted gasp, and in a second the warehouse went in flames. Lava burst from where the kidnappers were standing and they screamed in terror, guns clattering to the ground as they panicked.  
  
All of those were illusions, of course, and it didn't take much for Kaito to terrify them. It's such a _shame_ , honestly. He would have liked it more if they prove to be a challenge. Kaito had always liked challenges.  
  
Which is why he eagerly unbounded himself of the ropes and skipped his way to his Sky, the only one who saw through his cheap illusions and stood there patiently, wrapping the detective in a hug. Shinichi's flames wrapped around him in a warm welcome, whispers of _mineminemine_ echoing softly in Kaito's ears.  
  
"I knew you love me, Shin-chan~!" The magician said with a grin.  
  
Shinichi stared at him for a moment before a small but fond smile appeared on his face. "Takagi-keiji, Satou-keiji and a few more officers are outside. Let them deal with them now Kaito, no more traumatizing." He lightly scolded his Mist.

Said Mist pouted but nonetheless stopped the illusions, leaving the kidnappers looking wide-eyed and patting themselves furiously off of the 'burning hot fire'.

They looked very funny, in Kaito’s opinion.

And now, since the situation is dealt with...  
  
"Let's buy my cake now, Shin-chan~! You promised!" Kaito chirped as he pulled his Sky towards the (now broken) entrance of the warehouse, the police officers going in to arrest the storm flamed criminals.  
  
"Not yet." Shinichi tells him, "Let's get your bruises treated first, okay? I think Ran is in her dad's agency right now." Shinichi told him, and Kaito had to blink.  
  
Oh. Right. He got punched on the face.  
  
"Okay~!" He sang, following his Sky who chuckled lightly at him as he proceeded to lead the way, and delighted at how Shinichi squeezed his hand gently.  
  
It may not show on Shinichi's face, but Kaito knows he had been worried.  
  
Humming, he let his Mist flames reach out to reassure his Sky's protective flames, letting out whispers of _imsafeimsafeimsafe_ that could only be heard through their bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! If anyone's curious of how I picture Shinichi's eyes are in HDW!Mode btw, I drew this lil thing!  
> 


End file.
